A camera unit of an object is essential for employing a safety system to, for example, avoid a collision by monitoring a vehicle front, or confirming a blind corner of a vehicle back from a driver's seat, and the like. As one example thereof, FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b) show a camera unit disclosed in Patent Document 1. FIG. 11(a) shows a use state wherein a camera unit 12 is attached to a front glass 14 of a vehicle 10; and FIG. 11(b) shows a halfway state of an operation of attaching a camera main member 18 to a bracket 20. The camera unit 12 in FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b) comprises the camera main member 18 and the bracket 20 for attachably and detachably supporting the camera main member 18, and for fixing the camera main member to an attachment object 14.
In that structure, the camera main member 18 includes a hook-shaped portion 30 which is a first attachment portion, and the bracket 20 includes a first support portion 50 turnably supporting the camera main member 18 by hooking the hook-shaped portion 30 of the camera main member, and a second support portion 52 fixing and supporting the camera main member 18. Consequently, in a state wherein the hook-shaped portion 30 of the camera main member is hooked to the first support portion 50, the camera main member is turned so as to be fixed in the bracket 20. Thereby, the camera main member 18 can be fixed without sliding the camera main member 18 to the bracket 20 so as to improve the degree of freedom in design and to achieve space-saving.
Also, in that structure, the second support portion 52 includes a leaf spring 102, and the leaf spring 102 fixes one end thereof to the bracket 20, and the other end thereof can be switched between a press position of pressing the camera main member in a usual state and a separation position of separating from the camera main member. Consequently, after the camera main member is positioned by turning the camera main member in a state wherein the hook-shaped portion 30 of the camera main member is hooked to the first support portion 50 of the bracket, the camera main member 18 can be fixed to the bracket 20 through the leaf spring 102. Moreover, in that structure, in the separation position of the bracket 20, the leaf spring 102 includes a stopper 130 for controlling the leaf spring 102 from further separating from the camera main member 18 so as to prevent a plastic deformation of the leaf spring 102.